


Nuclear Interests

by TragicallyAlissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicallyAlissa/pseuds/TragicallyAlissa
Summary: Heather lived a perfect life. She was married to a respected soldier in the US Army, they had a newborn baby, and had her dream career. Everything was going great for them.Then the bombs dropped.





	Nuclear Interests

I wrap a towel around my torso and tuck it in to secure it. I plug in my blow dryer and run my fingers through my long hair. I always made sure to take good care of it. I never dried my hair with heat, but instead opted for the cool setting. It’s natural honey color and soft caramel highlights was passed down from my German ancestors. 

 

Once my hair was just barely damp, I started to french braid it to the nap of my neck and slip the rest into a ponytail. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my makeup bag, pulling out mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, and blush. I rubbed moisturizer in and dip into the liquid eyeliner. Using a very careful hand, I add a thin line hugging my lashes. I flick it just right, and fill in the most perfect winged liner I’ve ever done. I smile at myself and curl my lashes, then applying my volumizing mascara. I smudge just a bit on my lower lash line and put it away. Next, I tap a small amount of blush onto the apples of my cheeks and blend it in. Last, but definitely not least, I paint my lips a soft red and put my makeup away. 

 

My husband barges in suddenly and grabs my waist, bringing his mouth down on my neck and exaggerating every movement. I giggle and push his face away.

 

“Roman, stop! I need to get dressed!” I hold onto the towel and lean against the sink as he pulls back.

 

“I can’t help it. You’re so gorgeous, I just have to ravish you.” He grabs the towel and yanks it away.

 

“Hey!” I shove him playfully as he steps back and stares at me. My face heats up like`it’s the first time he’s seeing me naked and I cross my arms over my chest. “Roman, don’t even start. Not now. We have to get ready.” 

 

He cocks his head, eyebrows raised, “Don’t start? Start what?” He presses himself against me, trapping me in the middle of him and the sink. “You don’t want this?” He slides a hand from my shoulder, between my breasts, down my stomach, but stop there to trace the stretch marks across it. “God, you’re beautiful.”

 

I gulp, pushing the fire in my belly away.  “Thank you. You’re average at best.” I smirk at him.

 

“Tsk tsk,” He removes his hand, “I married a lawyer. She showed me how to spot a lie and honey, you can’t lie to me.” He whispers into my ear, “I’m like Greek god, don’t try to deny it.”

 

I scoff, “Go back to the wife part. I didn’t know you were married!”  I wrap my around his muscular shoulders and shake my head at him, “You’re a bad boy, I should punish you.”

 

“Yes, you should.” Roman grins at me, waiting for something. I slowly drag my nails over his shoulders, down his chest, and stop at his belt. I snatch my towel from the floor and tug it around myself, giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

 

“I need to get dressed, shoo.” I smack his butt and close the door behind him and his pouty face. I button up a blue top and tuck it into my high waisted khakis, slipping on some black flats. I check my makeup before slipping out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. 

 

“Ah, good morning, mum! Your coffee. 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection! And today’s newspaper, just delivered!” Codsworth hovers in the air, mechanical arm holding a pot of coffee. I thank him and sip the caffeine, grabbing the newspaper.

 

“Hmm...more of the same.” I throw it back onto the counter as Roman walks past, finished with whatever he was doing. He picks up the paper and reads it, glancing at me with a smile. 

 

We sit in silence for a moment before crying erupts from Shaun’s bedroom. “Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun.” Codsworth floats down the hall.

 

“I know we were nervous at first, but I’m glad we got Codsworth.” Roman casually says. I nod slightly in agreement. 

 

I wander to our bookcase and swipe a finger across my law school diploma. Lot of late nights, but it was worth it. I sigh and lean on the wall, looking at Roman. I will never get over how someone so incredibly handsome wanted to marry me. I take in his features and smile. His kind eyes were a dark brown, with long lashes hiding them. His strong jaw moving as he nibbles on toast. He runs a hand through his blonde hair and grunts at something he reads. He tosses the paper down and takes a long gulp of coffee, his adam’s apple bobbing. He finally looks up at me.

 

A smirk graces his lips, “Like what you see?” 

 

I snort, “Nope, not at all.” 

 

He raises his eyebrows, “Then why did you accept my proposal?” 

 

I cross my arms, “Eh, I guess I pitied you.”

 

He laughs, a magical sound, “God, I love you.” 

 

“I know.” I smile sweetly at him. “I love you, too.” 

 

The doorbell rings, making me jump a little. Roman groans. 

 

“It’s that salesman again. Can you answer it? He always asks for you anyways.” 

 

I twist the knob and immediately, the man starts talking.

 

“Good morning! Vault-Tec calling!” The man tips his hat, revealing messy red hair.

 

“Vault-Tec?”

 

“Why, we’re about you ma’am. And helping secure your future. You see, Vault-Tec is the foremost builder of state-of-the-art underground fallout shelters. Vaults, if you will. Luxury accomodations, where you can wait out the horrors of nuclear devastation.” He recites as if he practices in front of a mirror. “You can’t begin to imagine how happy I am to finally speak to you. I’ve been trying for days. It’s of utmost urgency, I assure you.”

 

“What’s so important?” He was starting to lose my interest.

 

“Why nothing less than your entire future! If you hadn’t noticed, ma’am, this country has gone to heck in a handbasket. If you’ll excuse my language. The big kaboom is...it’s inevitable, I’m afraid. And coming sooner than you might think. If you catch my meaning.” He shares a semi conspiratorial look with me. “Now I know you’re a busy woman, so I won’t take up too much of your time. Time being a, uh, precious commodity. I’m here today to tell you, that because of your family’s service to our country, you’ve been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault. Vault 111.”

 

“Sounds great.” I grimace at his enthusiasm. He was a good salesman, but it was seriously cringe worthy. 

 

“Oh, it is. Believe you me. Now, you’re already cleared for entrance in the unforeseen event of…” He clears his throat, “total, atomic annihilation. I just need to verify some information, that’s all!” 

 

“The apocalypse? Well hell, sign me up!” I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I hear Roman snort softly. 

 

He laughs nervously, “Ha ha. That’s the spirit! Now let’s see.” He hands me the papers. I fill them out quickly and hand it back. “Wonderful! That’s...everything...Just gonna walk this over to the Vault. Congratulations on being prepared for the future.” I thank him as I shut the door.

 

“Hey it’s peace of mind.” Roman sits on the sofa. “That’s worth a little paperwork, right?”

 

I smile and perch on the back of the couch, combing my fingers through Roman’s silky hair. “For you and Shaun, no price is too high.”

 

He chuckles, “Good answer.” 

 

“I have my moments.” I lean down and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

 

We hear Shaun crying in the back and Codsworth floats into the living room, “Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that ‘maternal’ affection you seem to be so good at.” 

 

“Go ahead, honey, I’ll be there in a second to help, okay?” Roman says from the couch. 

 

I go to Shaun and run my fingers lightly down his face. He quiets when I rub small circles on his chest. His chubby hand grips onto my finger and coos at me happily. 

 

“My boy isn’t giving his mother any trouble, is he?” Roman comes to stand beside me and flicks the mobile, a soft lullaby emanating from the red rockets. Shaun giggles and reaches for them. “That’s my boy. On his best behavior, just like his dad. Well, most of the time, anyway…” He turns to me, a sparkle in his eye, “Listen, after breakfast, I was thinking we could head to the park for a little bit. Weather should hold up.”

 

“Oh yeah, the park, with you.” I smirk at him. “Because I want to get pregnant again.” 

 

Roman shrugs, “We’ll come prepared this time.” He leans in and kisses me. Softly at first and then more passionately. I smile against his lips and run my hand through his hair. 

 

Codsworth interrupts, “Sir? Mum? You should come see this!” I groan and kiss him one last time before grabbing Shaun and following him to the living room. 

 

“What’s wrong, Codsworth?” Roman’s attention goes to the TV where Codsworth hovers in front of. 

 

“Followed by… yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions… We’re… we’re trying to get confirmation… We seemed to have lost contact with affiliate stations. We do have… coming in… confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania.” The anchorman let’s his papers fall and touches his forehead, “My God.” 

 

Roman immediately springs into action, but I’m paralyzed. I tell my legs to move but they don’t. I look at my husband, my own fear mirrored on his face. 

 

“Come on Heather, we need to get to the Vault. Now!” He takes Shaun from my arms and leads me outside. The wind slaps me across the face as a vertibird circles our neighborhood. The Vault. Of course. 

 

My legs start moving now, racing to keep up with Roman, who was the fastest in his squad. I hear a booming voice from above. For a split second I think its God, but I realize it’s from the pilot in the vertibird. “Residents of Sanctuary Hills, if you are registered, evacuate to Vault 111, immediately.” They repeat it as I sprint up the hill, breathing raggedly. Neighbors make their way up the hill too but a group of people stand at the gate, trembling in fear and confusion. 

 

Roman approaches the front and I see the Vault-Tec salesman from earlier. “I AM Vault-Tec! You can’t stop me from going in!” He steps forward but two soldiers in power armor whirl their mini guns. The Vault-Tec man raises his hands in surrender, and runs back down the hill. 

 

Roman yells above the whirring of the vertibird and the confused cries of people, “We need to get in! We’re on the list.” 

 

The man wearing fatigues leisurely checks the clipboard like we had all the time in the world. “Infant… Adult male… Adult female… Okay, go ahead.”  

 

We’re lead to a platform and told to stand in the middle. I see a few of our neighbors already huddled in the middle, clutching each other, eyes darting in panic. 

 

I hear Shaun crying and my voice suddenly works, “Is he okay?” I put my hand on his forehead and gently massage his face. 

 

“He’s fine.” Roman gulps and sighs. “We’re gonna be okay. I love you.” 

 

A bright explosion of light sears my eyes before Roman shields my vision. The ground shakes and a loud  **_BOOM_ ** comes from the South. I couldn’t help but think ‘ _ Oh God, we’re about to die _ ’ I wanted to tell Roman I loved him but the words died in my throat. 

 

I hear people shouting for the elevators to go down, and it slowly starts descending. Too slowly. I feel heat building and I squeeze my eyes shut, gripping Roman, when the elevator suddenly shoots down. I look up to see red and orange bleeding across the sky, just before it seals shut. 

 

Our neighbors are crying. I look around and notice several people covering their faces with shaking hands. “My eyes! They burn!” Nausea sets in as I realize they didn’t know to cover their faces from the nuclear explosion. 

 

The elevator stops and a few medics lead several out of the group away. Roman nudges me and whispers in my ear, “We made it. We’re okay.” He tries to smile but it dies before it started. 

 

A man at the bottom of a set of stairs starts speaking, “Everyone please step off of the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion.” I follow the rest of the group up and see other Vault-Tec employees. They wear calm faces and an odd smile. They move about like it’s any other day at work. Do they not realize that a nuclear bomb just went off? 

 

Roman tenses beside me, also taking in the relaxed posture and eerie smiles. 

 

“Step up to the table and grab a Vault suit.” An older man points to a young woman with a warm smile. I grab two and force a smile at the scientist who asks us to follow him. The man goes into a speech about how we’re going to love it here and it’s a wonderful facility. Something about an orientation and medical procedures. He leads us into a large room with odd looking machines on either side. I rub my arms together as a chill seeps into my bones. 

  
A few people are moving around in their Vault suits, still on edge but visibly calmer than earlier. The scientist with a smirk stops at the end and tells us to step inside with our Vault suits on. I eye him warily and turn to Roman.    
  
"I don't like this. They're too calm. My gut is telling me this isn't as great a place as they project." I look over my shoulder at the man and smile at him. "They're not telling us something."    
  
Roman nods, smiling wide at me and glancing around us, "I don't like it either. I've got a bad feeling too." He pecks my cheek and whispers, "If we still feel this way tomorrow, we'll start asking questions. Let's just get Shaun settled first." At his name, our baby starts crying.    
  
"Oh, no, shh, it's okay honey." I rub small circles into his chest. "Everything's gonna be peachy, just you wait, darling." I kiss the top of his head as he stop crying and clings to Roman's shirt.    
  
"Hey, can you hold him while I change?" Roman gives me Shaun and take his Vault suit. I sway back and forth, going in a slow circle.    
  
"I love you Shaun." I hold him to my chest, grief suddenly hitting me like a brick. Everyone I knew is probably dead. My mom. "I love you so much." I whisper to my baby, grateful that we made it, at least. 

 

Roman comes up and hugs me from behind. “I know, Heather.” His voice thick with emotion. “I know…” Of course he does. He’s seen his friends shot down in war. He know what I’m feeling right now. I thought about bringing Shaun with me into the pod, but Roman needs him more. 

 

I kiss Shaun’s forehead. “Give him strength.” I kiss Roman. “We’ll be fine, honey. We’ll be okay down here.” He smiles at me with sad eyes. 

 

“Ready for a whole new life?” He grabs Shaun from my arms. 

 

“I’m ready to give it a try.” We step into our own pods and let them close. I smile at Roman across from me and put my hand on the cold glass. He mouths ‘ _ I love you _ ’ and holds up Shaun’s hand to wave at me. 

 

“The pod will decontaminate you and depressurize you before we head any deeper into the Vault. Just relax.” The man walks away and a computer starts counting down. My vision blurs and everything quickly goes white. 

  
  
  


Feeling comes back to my fingers as the computerized voice vibrates through me. “Manual override initiated. Cryogenic stasis suspended.” I open my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. I see Roman across from me, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. I swipe my hand across my face and see frost.  _ What the hell? _

 

A person wearing an odd hazmat suit comes into view. “This is the one.” The feminine voice calls out behind her. “Here.” She points at Roman’s pod. A bald man stands on the other side of the machine. He tells her to open it and she pulls the lever to this side. The door of the pod opens slowly, ice chipping off where it was sealed. 

 

Once all the way open, Roman slumps forward, still gripping onto Shaun, but coughing. Shaun bursts out crying and clutching onto Roman’s Vault suit zipper. “Is it over? Are we okay?” 

 

“Almost.” The man puts his hand up. “Everything’s going to be fine.” 

 

The woman steps forward and reaches for Shaun, “Come here...Come here, baby.” 

 

Roman snuggles him into his chest, “No, wait.” She grabs Shaun and I start banging on the glass. “I’ve got him!” Roman yells at her. He glances at me before gently tugging him back to his chest. 

 

The bald man looks at me and smiles a smile that sends unpleasant shivers down my spine. He raises a gun and levels it at Roman. I shout and pound on the glass, heart in throat. 

 

“Let the boy go. I’m only gonna tell you once!”  He cocks the pistol. 

 

Roman and the woman continue tugging on Shaun, who is screaming at all of the commotion. I’m pounding on the glass so hard, my knuckles grow bloody and bruised, but I don’t care. My heart hammers painfully against my ribs and tears flow down my cheek. 

 

“I’m not giving you Shaun!” Roman yells at the woman. I wanted to tell him to give up and let them take Shaun, but I couldn’t. I wouldn’t have, how could I ask him to? 

 

A loud  _ BANG _ resonates throughout the room as Roman’s head flings back. “ _ NO! _ ” I stop banging on the glass and stare at my husband, hoping I was imagining it. I waited for him to move again. He doesn’t…

 

“Goddamit!” The bald man slips his gun into his holster. “Get the kid outta here, and let’s go.” The woman glances at Roman and then at me, her shoulders drooping. The man comes right up to me and I’m filled with a raging hatred that makes the pain of losing Roman dull. “At least we still have the backup.” The corners of his mouth turn up in amusement as I glare at him. He moves back and flips the switch for Roman’s pod, closing it, before leaving. 

 

I watch Roman as the door latches and hisses. Tears run down my chin as a very present ache sets in every bone in my body. I clench my fists and rest my forehead against the blood smeared glass. I barely notice as the computer starts up again and my pod grows colder. I close my eyes and pray for Shaun to be safe. 

  
  
  


I open my eyes with a bit of difficulty. I bring my stiff fingers to my eyes and wipe away melting ice. The Vault computer comes through the speakers, “Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately.” My pod opens and I fall to the cold ground. I shiver uncontrollably and stand. The memories come flooding back to to bald man and Roman. My heart pounds as I flip the switch. The door slowly raises. 

 

“Come on, come on.” I rub my hands together and hop from foot to foot. The door stops and I stare at Roman. A frozen red streak had ran down his face and dripped onto the Vault suit. His skin was very pale and shaded a light blue, his eyes still open and staring into nothing. I reach up with shaking hands and gently close his eyelids. Tears fall fast as I caught a glimpse of the bullet hole. 

 

“Oh, God…” I clutch my chest and try to control my breathing. I grab Roman’s left hand and squeeze it. I don’t know what I was hoping for, but for a second I thought that maybe this was all a bad dream. Of course, I knew it wasn’t, but I prayed it was. I look at his stiff hand in mine and notice how dull his wedding ring is on his finger. I slowly slide it off of his hand and grip it to my heart.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” A sob escapes my throat and the flood gates open. I collapse below Roman, digging my nails into the palms of my hands. An emptiness in my chest dried my tears but is replaced with a soft whimper in my belly. I hug my knees and slip Roman’s ring onto my middle finger. “Shit.” Too big. 

 

I stand on shaky legs and unzip his Vault suit just until I see the dog tags he always wore. I pull them over his head and look at them. 

 

“Grey, Roman D

9494920853

O NEG

AGNOSTIC” 

 

I unclasp the ball and slip his wedding ring onto the chain. I hesitate, before kissing the dog tags and putting it over my head, tucking the tags and ring under the suit. I look at Roman before touching his hand once more, “I’ll find who did this…” I back away. “And I’ll get Shaun back. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love for me if you enjoyed this chapter. Comment to let me know if there were certain parts that you loved, and don't forget to tap on that kudos button.


End file.
